What You Need
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: What if Naveen hadn't become a frog after his arrival in New Orleans? Would they still have found each other, and more to the point, would they still have fallen in love? Naveen/Tiana story, naturally. The Princess and the Frog
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This movie, and the wonderful writer that is kohee (seriously, have you read Sketches? Read it. I do not know this author, nothing is in it for me. I just enjoy that story so much I feel I must promote it) have caused such an inspiration for me. I simply felt compelled to write this. At any point, this is, as the description said, a tale of how The Princess and the Frog might have gone without them being turned into frogs. I'm still undecided on whether Dr. Facilier will show up or not (but I adore him so much that if I can reasonably bring him into the story, I most certainly will). It's something to surprise me as well as anyone reading. Plus, this story lets me write things for Charlotte, whom I did adore. When I can find reason for it, quotes and variations on scenes from the actual movie will come into play.

Prince Naveen seemed to glide off the boat into the midst of the gaggle of girls waiting for his arrival. Lawrence grumbled, but said nothing, too distracted with trying to keep the luggage secure while keeping up with the lively prince. He cursed the royal's love of music, and jazz music itself. It had been a key factor for Naveen choosing New Orleans, of all places, to find a bride.

"Sir, couldn't you have found a girl at home?"

"Relax, Lawrence," Naveen strummed his ukulele absentmindedly as he walked the streets, the melody perfectly contemplating a band performing nearby. "We are here to have fun. Loosen up…" he patted his servant on the back, sending him sprawling into the band. The luggage fell about, clothes and some sheets of music littering the streets. But Naveen was too busy laughing to notice, for Lawrence had gotten his head caught in a tuba. "Ah-ha!" he laughed, "You are really getting into the music now!" he said into the tuba's mouthpiece. "I made a joke! See, because your head is stuck in the tuba?"

There was a low grumble as Lawrence attempted to push the tuba off his head. "Some assistance?" He hissed. Naveen ignored him. "Sire?" he repeated.

But Naveen had already taken off in the direction a traveling band was headed, smiling at the members as he joined his ukulele to their music. They beamed back at him, motioning for him to come with them.

"Sire?!" Lawrence fumbled, but finally managed to remove the tuba from his head. "Sire, come back! What about your things?!" Lawrence started to chase after the prince, but realized that both of their clothes were strewn about the New Orleans streets, and the idea of someone looking at his…unmentionables greatly unnerved the man. So he began to gather their things up, stuffing them back into their suitcases and trunks, hoping he'd be able to catch up to Naveen while carrying his heavy load. He sighed, wishing more than anything that he could be back at the palace and maybe at least serving someone, anyone, that wasn't Naveen.

* * *

Naveen was having a much better time than Lawrence was. The girls in America, especially here in Louisiana, were even prettier than the girls back in Maldonia. Though not all of the girls had seen his picture in the paper that morning, announcing his royal arrival, his charm was more than enough to ensure that every girl near him swooned. He tried to cozy up to a pretty waitress he spotted, but she rolled her eyes and continued her job, refusing to even give him a second glance.

Naveen shrugged, wondering for a moment what that girl's problem was, but immediately went back to flirting and showing off his ukulele playing. He paused after a while, finally realizing Lawrence wasn't with him anymore. "Where did he go?" he wondered aloud, looking around.

"!" The sound came from far away at first, but it was clearly someone running in Naveen's direction who was shouting. "PRINCE NAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Lawrence was running so hard and was so distracted that he wasn't watching where he was going. He nearly crashed into Naveen and his groupies, but Naveen grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Where is our luggage?" Naveen asked, looking around. "You just had it, no?"

"No, I –"

"So you don't have it?"

"Wait, what?"

"You don't have our luggage," Naveen repeated.

"Of course I do!"

"But then, why is it not here? You can not have our luggage without having our luggage, Lawrence!" Naveen let out a laugh and patted Lawrence on the shoulder. "I think you spent too much time on that boat, my friend."

Lawrence groaned. "The luggage is being taken to the same place we will be staying tonight," he said through gritted teeth. He'd never found Naveen's jokes all that funny, and being forced to go along to help Naveen's search for a wife was making him testy. "Which could also solve our ….I mean your financial problem."

"You have a way to restore my fortune?" Naveen smiled, and hugged the other man. "_Achidanza_! What ingenious way have you devised?"

"I have found a wife for you." Naveen's face fell with those words. He knew, of course, that it was the only way to get his fortune back. But marriage? The idea made him nauseous. Who wished to tie themselves down at the mere age of twenty?

"Is there not some other way?"

"Afraid not, sire," Lawrence was not willing to even attempt to look for another way, especially if it might take a long time to succeed. The sooner the prince was married, the sooner he could return to Maldonia. _And then be bossed around by his wife and whatever spoiled children they_ _have_, Lawrence thought to himself with a shudder.

"So, who is this the lady I must woo? She is beautiful, yes? I may want my old life back, but I will not marry one who is not at least close to as beautiful as myself," Naveen tugged on the vest he wore, seemingly striking a pose. Lawrence thought he might gag.

"Well, her father, a mister La Bouff, has invited us to stay in their home. She's single and very rich. I haven't found any other information," Lawrence admitted.

Naveen threw back his head and let out a puff of air slowly through his lips as he thought things over. "I do not know about this, Lawrence. Marriage! Of all things. Oh, what could be worse?"

"Well, sire, the other option. You know…employment."

Naveen shuddered so violently Lawrence momentarily thought he was suffering from an ailment. "Marriage it is, then," Naveen said, sighing and throwing his head down.

* * *

Tiana set a fresh plate of beignets before Big Daddy La Bouff, but nearly dropped them when her best friend, Charlotte La Bouff came clambering through the door.

"Tiana! You'll never guess what happened!" She pulled out the morning's newspaper and pointed at a picture of a handsome, dark skinned man with a crown and charming smile. "He's Prince Naveen, and he's coming here! What am I sayin', he's already here! Tell her what you did, Big Daddy!" she said to her father.

"I –"

"He invited him to stay with us!" Charlotte interrupted. "And then, guess what he did. Tell her, Big Daddy!"

"Well, tonight we're --"

"We're gonna have us a Masquerade Ball! And then the Prince is gonna see me and we'll fall in love and get married and I'll be a _real _princess," Charlotte said, clasping her hands together, a dreamy look overcoming her face.

Tiana chuckled. "My mamma always said the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she offered jokingly.

"Oooh, that's it!" Charlotte squealed, jumping up and down in her chair before launching herself at Tiana and hugging her. "You can make your amazing, man-catching beignets…we'll serve them up tonight and then I'll catch me a prince!"

"Lotte, I don't know…" Tiana started to turn her friend down, but Charlotte was already in her father's wallet, seizing a wad of cash. She practically forced the money into Tiana's hands.

"Is this enough?" Charlotte asked hopefully. Tiana stared at it. This was the most money she'd held in her life. Some of the bills were for larger amounts then she'd ever seen in person. More to the point, this was enough for her to finally get that riverside warehouse she'd been eyeing to buy and open up a restaurant in.

"Yes…yes, this is enough," Tiana readily agreed.

"Well, then, it's settled!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a real princess soon enough. Watch out, Prince Naveen, your true love's a-comin!" She launched herself out the door, a whirlwind of energy ready to take out anyone in her path.

Tiana smiled fondly after her friend, then went in the back to turn in her apron for the day.

* * *

"This is it, Momma. This place," Tiana held her hands up high and twirled around. "I put in my bid already. Everything's coming together. Daddy may have never got his dream, but I'm gettin' mine."

Eudora frowned at her daughter. "Your daddy may have not gotten everything he wanted, but he had what he needed. He had love, baby girl. Don't ever forget that."

Tiana smiled. "I know. I know he loved us both so much, but I guess that's why I want this so badly. It's like a way of keeping Daddy with us."

"He's always with us," Eudora said softly, but she did pull her daughter in closer. "But I know what you mean."

"Everything's working out," Tiana said, "Charlotte gets to be a princess, and I get my restaurant. Things are finally going my way. I'm almost there, momma. We're gonna fix this place up, and then my whole dream, everything I've worked for…it's going to all work out."

**Author's note: **I've only seen the movie once, so lines are not going to be exact. I'm sorry. And yeah, Naveen's a jerk here, but hey, he was at the beginning of the movie too, right? (In fact, I wasn't sure they were going to be able to redeem him, but now he's my absolute favorite Disney prince.) …I'm still not sure if I feel sorry for Lawrence or don't like him.


	2. The Ball

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for your kind reviews and all the story favorites and author alerts! They were greatly appreciated. Also, I'm just making stuff up for Maldonian, whenever it's not something specifically used in the movie. I'm not great at languages.

"Apparently you won't be meeting Miss La Bouff until tonight at the ball. It seems she feels it will be more…romantic that way," Lawrence explained as he hung Naveen's clothing up. They'd come to the La Bouff estate in a car Big Daddy La Bouff had sent for them. Since their arrival at the opulent mansion, Naveen had been quiet, his handsome face twisted with irritation. "Sire? Might I suggest we start getting your things ready? The ball is in a few hours…"

"No woman can resist Prince Naveen, it would not matter if I showed up in rags," Naveen said, pushing himself out of his chair to look out the window. "She does own sizeable property," He sighed. "I suppose I shall have to woo her…and marriage. _Di nyett_," he cursed his fate in Maldonian.

"You have such a hard life," Lawrence's sympathy was poorly faked, but the spoiled prince merely nodded his agreement.

"Of all things for my mother and father to do to me! Cutting me off…what have I done to deserve this, eh, Lawrence?" He pulled his ukulele off the bed and hopped back into the chair, strumming it and humming along.

Lawrence didn't answer. He carefully laid out the outfit Naveen would wear tonight. It was made to be ostentatious, designed to scream to the world of Naveen's royal heritage. Sure, the prince had many faults, but between his looks and his crown, some girl was likely to bite. The outfit was made with that exact thought in mind.

* * *

Trumpets blared with his arrival, a spotlight immediately ensuring that no guest missed Naveen's appearance. He smiled all the more brightly. At the very least, this Charlotte understood how to do things with style. He gave the crowd a quick glance over, trying to figure out which one was Charlotte.

His eyes strayed momentarily to the pretty young girl behind a counter, who was serving some sort of pastry to guests who were gorging themselves on them, then returning seconds later for another helping. "_Achidanza_," he said softly, starting to make his way towards the girl.

Lawrence tapped him on the shoulder and cleared his throat. "No play boy antics, sire. That's not Charlotte, and she'd be most upset if she saw you with another young lady tonight."

"I was hoping that one might be Charlotte," Naveen muttered. He tried to wave in the girl's direction, but either she didn't see it or she ignored it.

The trumpets blared once more, and the spotlight moved from Naveen up to the top of the stairs, stopping on a blonde in a large pink ball gown. She pulled a fan out and waved it in front of her face, blinking demurely in Naveen's direction.

"Ah, so that one's Charlotte," Naveen realized, "Not bad."

Lawrence rolled his eyes, but said nothing, opting now to give the prince his privacy. Naveen could work magic on women, but it worked best when he operated alone.

Charlotte descended to Naveen and smiled at him. "Are y'all enjoyin' your visit? I do hope it's all to y'all's liking…"

"It is most pleasant," Naveen agreed. "But I must introduce myself…I am Prince Naveen," He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it, "Of Maldonia."

"Charmed. I am Charlotte La Bouff. This here's my daddy's estate," she gestured toward her father, who was in front of the pretty girl Naveen had spotted earlier.

"Would you care for a dance?"

"Oooh, I would just love to!" Charlotte readily agreed, hooking her arm through Naveen's and leading him to the dance floor. He was surprised by how strong such a small girl was, and further surprised when he had to struggle to get her to follow rather than lead in the dance. He twirled her around and dipped her. He noted that when he did, she pointed at him to the pastry girl.

Naveen held back a sigh. Sure, he loved when girls swooned over him, but he got bored of them very quickly. Charlotte had been interested in him before she'd even met him, and as such, he was all the more bothered by the idea of a marriage to her.

There was a loud crash behind them. They stopped dancing and Charlotte gasped; there, covered in cream and flour, was the pastry girl. There had been some sort of upheaval of her table. "Oh no! Tiana!" Naveen was completely forgotten as Charlotte rushed to her friend's side.

"Are you all right?" She asked, stooping over to help Tiana up.

"Yes, I'm all right," Tiana agreed. "I'm just…" she looked troubled by something, but shook her head. "It's nothing, Lotte. I'm okay."

"But your dress is ruined! Naveen, be a dear and wait for me to get back," Charlotte called to him, "We're gonna go get Tiana all cleaned up."

Naveen nodded, and went to listen closer to the band. Part of him felt a little bit better about his impending marriage. At least Charlotte was a kind person. It wasn't much, but it eased his mind a little.

* * *

"Isn't he just the bee's knees?" Charlotte exclaimed, trying to dab the flour off of Tiana's medieval maiden costume. "Well darn if it ain't comin out!" She smiled as a thought hit her. "I've got the perfect dress for you!" She insisted, running into her closet and throwing things about. "Ooh, I know I've still got it in here somewhere…"

"It's okay, Lotte. I…I was thinking 'bout going home, anyways. I'm very tired," Tiana bit her lip.

Charlotte paused her search to study her friend. "Oh, all right, I'll bite. What happened out there that's got you so upset? Some spilled beignets ain't nothin' to cry over!"

"It's not the beignets. It's…something else. I don't feel like talkin' about it."

"Oh, come now…tell your best friend what's wrong," Charlotte insisted, wrapping an arm around Tiana's shoulders. "You know you can tell me jus' anythin', and I promise I'll help."

"I don't need help," Tiana snapped. She softened when she spotted the hurt look on Charlotte's face. "I mean…Oh, I'm so sorry, Lotte. You know I believe in working for what you get, like daddy always said…it's just…I'm going to lose the restaurant before I even had it. I work, and work, and work, and I thought I had it, but the realtors just told me I've been outbid, and I only have three days to come up with the rest of the money."

"Well, shoot, I'll give you the money. I always told you I would!"

"And I always told you that I can't do it that way. It's not right. You're my friend, and I'm not going to take money from a friend. I suppose I could take a third job…"

"A third job! You ain't about to take on any _more _work!" Charlotte said, then pouted her lips, considering something. "No…no, you _are_. You're gonna take on a job for just three days."

"And how exactly is a three day job gonna get me the money for my restaurant?"

"Because you'll be workin' for me. Since you won't let me just outright give you the money, you can come work here and do some chores and things, and then I'll give you the money."

"I'm not sure, Lotte…It's too generous on your part."

"I'm feelin' generous. I'm about to marry me a prince. My dream's comin' true, and I want yours to, too, Tiana. Please? Think of it as a favor to me. You can even help with my weddin' plans."

"Did he propose already?" Tiana asked, lifting an eyebrow even though she was smiling.

"Not yet, but it's just a matter of time," Charlotte said, now back to sorting through her closet. She seized a blue, sparkling ball gown off the rack and handed it to Tiana. "There you go. There's the changing screen over there, hop to it," she pushed her friend behind it.

"I'm not sure this is me…"

"It's a costume ball! The point is to not be you!"

"And yet you're dressed as a Princess," Tiana commented, feeling playful. There was a proud part of her that didn't like Charlotte's offer, but she wanted her dream to come true, and her father had rooted in her such a deep belief in hard work that she couldn't take the money without giving Charlotte something in return. She slipped out of her dress and placed the hat off to the side, before sliding into the blue dress. It clung to her in all the right places, and looked amazing, but she felt ridiculous in it.

She moved out from behind the screen, her skirt whooshing with every movement. "Oh my….don't you look beautiful?" Charlotte said with a smile, grabbing a tiara off her dresser. She fashioned Tiana's hair into a bun and set the crown atop her head. "Tonight, we'll both be princesses. Just like when we were little."

* * *

Tiana escorted Charlotte back to the ball, Tiana freezing at the top of the staircase. Naveen was not only talking to a girl who wasn't Charlotte, his hand was on top of her's as he flirted, the girl swooning so badly Tiana thought she might fall out of her chair. "The nerve of that…that…." Tiana couldn't think of a word bad enough. "Prince!" she decided.

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding?" Charlotte suggested hopefully.

"I don't care if it is, how can he do that to you, Lotte? I ain't letting him get away with this!" Tiana marched herself down the stairs, edging her way past dancers politely, considering how angry she was. "You!" she finally said when she reached the prince.

"Yes? Do I know you, miss?" Naveen asked, his tone almost hopeful. The girl standing before him was beautiful. "Surely I would remember as beautiful a princess as you are…"

"Don't even start that on me, you arrogant---"

"What have I done to anger you?" Naveen asked, rising from his seat, obviously confused. "I was just talking to my uh…friend," He wiggled his fingers at the girl he'd been flirting with, who slunk back, thinking she might be in trouble.

"You were just up there dancin' with Lotte. Did that mean anything to you? It meant somethin' to her! Do you even care?"

"But of course! Naveen cares for all women—he only loves them!"

"You ain't lovin' this one," Tiana hissed, "I can not believe you. You are completely selfish and rude, and ---"

Whatever else Naveen was, no one at the ball would hear it. For during the commotion of the beignets being spilled, an alligator with a strange dream had snuck on stage. He'd stayed in the back at first as he blew on his trumpet, but the band had started playing louder, trying to drown Tiana and Naveen's fight out, and the gator had gotten so carried away with the music he'd jumped in front.

"GATOR!" Big Daddy La Bouff cried. "Somebody get me my gun!"

There was a mad scramble as some ran into the mansion for weapons, others just plain ran, and Naveen just stood there, transfixed. The gator hadn't stopped playing until the word 'gun'.

And now Naveen headed towards the stage, grabbing his ukulele from a nearby table where he'd been using it to impress other girls in Charlotte's absence. He strummed a few chords, and was delighted when the gator, after a moment's hesitation, joined in.

Tiana stood where she was, watching in bewilderment and amazing. "Is that gator playin' jazz?" She rubbed her eyes as though it would make the sight go away, then looked around. There was no one to give her an answer.

Naveen stopped playing, studying Tiana for a moment. "You are very brave, Princess…perhaps it is _you_ I should marry, eh?"

"I ain't a princess," Tiana snapped. "I'm a waitress."

"Waitress?" Naveen made a face. He'd hoped that maybe Tiana could have been another option, but there was no way a waitress had enough money for his lifestyle. A shame, though. He found her more interesting than Charlotte. "Then tell me, why the tiara?"

"Lotte," she said with a shrug.

"Oooh, you are the maiden with the pastries," Naveen snapped his fingers. "I just realized."

"Are you plannin' on comin' down from that stage? That gator's likely to eat you."

"I don't think he will harm me," Naveen said confidently, going to the gator and patting him on the head. "You play jazz wonderfully, my friend."

For a mad moment, Tiana thought the gator was trying to speak to Naveen, but though his mouth moved, no sound came out. There was a crash as someone emerged from the house, one of Big Daddy's guns located. Whoever had the gun was polite enough to fire off a warning shot, and the gator took his cue to leave.

Naveen looked disappointed.

It was Charlotte who was running towards them, gun in hand. "I didn't want to hit the poor thing, but I couldn't chance it eating you either, honey," she explained to Naveen. "But looks like he cleared off," she looked from Tiana to Naveen and back again. "Ooh, wonderful, are y'all gettin' to be friends?"

"Hardly," Tiana snorted.

"My wonderful Charlotte, you have most…interesting taste in friends," Naveen offered. "But I shall be glad when I get to spend time with you away from her."

"Oh, but Tiana's going to be with us for the next three days. She's gonna take one of the spare bedrooms…it's a little arrangement between the two of us. See, she's gonna help out with the chores 'round here."

Naveen's smile turned wicked. "I see…so the waitress will have to wait on us?"

"Well, I suppose," Charlotte said thoughtfully, "But I wasn't plannin' on having her do too much. Mainly just cook…she makes the most fabulous gumbo you ever did taste…"

But Naveen wasn't listening. He'd never had a woman around his age talk to him the way Tiana had, and he wanted to get back at her. It was petty, and silly, but those thoughts didn't occur to him. What was going through his head was not only would he be able to get back at this girl, he'd finally be waited on again, more effectively than Lawrence alone could do.

If Charlotte had been just a bit wiser, experienced only a little more in the ways of the world, she would have realized that her friend and potential suitor were going to cause a lot of trouble for her before this was all over.

**Author's note: **Yes, I think Naveen, in the early parts of the movie, would have been petty enough to try to get back at Tiana. And yes, the gator was, of course, Louis. I've figured out ways to get the whole cast in here, and Louis will most likely be coming back. Don't worry. You'll see, soon enough. Again, thank you for all the kind responses!


	3. First Warning

**Author's Note: **Once again, I must thank all the people who have reviewed, favorited or added this story to their alerts. Thanks also for letting me know there was a Princess and the Frog section now. I can be quite um…air headed, to be honest, and I probably would not have remembered to check otherwise, so thank you so much!

Dr. Facilier was sitting outside a café, studying the newspaper for the umpteenth time, memorizing Naveen's facial features, just to be certain he would not mistake anyone else for the young prince. Not, the voodoo man realized, that that was likely. The youth was incredibly handsome and with English being a second (or possibly even third) language to him, the way he spoke was certain to set him apart.

"Were you at the ball last night? That prince was there! Prince…Navi, or something," A nearby patron was explaining to a group of her friends. Facilier leaned towards them, wondering if he'd caught a break.

"Figures. Charlotte La Bouff's got her claws in him already, huh?" A boy asked. The girl laughed.

"She's not as bad as all that. She's actually pretty nice, but yeah, she's already staked her claim. There's been an awful talk of him being a guest in their house!"

That was all Facilier needed. He headed off in the direction of the La Bouff's, forming a plan as he walked. "Let's see what this prince is like…" he said to his shadow. The shadow wrung its hands in an evil gesture, then pointed. "Right, of course. Mustn't waste time…."

* * *

Naveen stretched himself out, wondering what time it was. Back in Maldonia, someone would have come to wake him at around eight in the morning. He thought Lawrence might be shirking his duties, but decided to give him a break. Naveen had other matters that were more fun to attend to, anyways.

Lawrence _had_ been in the room, though, which was evident by Naveen's clothes for the day being neatly laid out. Naveen changed and rushed downstairs, his stomach grumbling at him.

He was shocked to see several maids and butlers just sitting around, looking bored. "…Are you not supposed to be working?"

"There's nothing to do…we're kitchen staff," one of the maids explained.

"Well, then, you can serve me, I'm hungry," Naveen complained.

"We mean, that girl has taken over the kitchen and won't let anyone help her," the maid explained.

"Girl? What girl?...oooh, yes, the waitress…Thank you for your assistance," He gave a slight nod of his head towards the help and rushed towards where the maid had pointed when she had said 'kitchen'. Tiana was throwing pots and pans all about, looking for something. The smell of bread baking made Naveen's stomach growl all the more. "Good morning, waitress!"

"Morning?" Tiana stopped her search to frown at him. "It's noon! Or do you think the sun doesn't get up until you do?"

"How am I supposed to know it's up unless I myself am up to see it?" Naveen said, laughing. "But I am very hungry. I will have some of that bread, and some soup, and perhaps I should start with a salad…."

"You're gonna have to wait a while," Tiana said, grabbing some vegetables off a nearby counter.

"You could let the staff come in and help you. It would go faster this way, yes?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I like doing things for myself. You should try it some time….in fact…have you _ever_ made food for yourself?"

"I do not like where this is headed."

"Either you help me cook or you wait another hour until you eat, prince," Tiana said, pulling a knife out. Naveen looked frightened for a moment. "..What? Oh, the knife? Relax, it's for mincing vegetables."

Naveen still looked uncomfortable. "Well, because I have never cooked, I would ruin your marvelous food. It would be much better if I just waited."

"All right," she shrugged, "It's your call. If your stomach can hold on that long…" As if on cue, his stomach growled its protest.

"Oh, all right," Naveen conceded, "What do you want me to do?"

Tiana handed him the kitchen knife. "I want you to mince."

"This, I can handle," Naveen agreed, taking a carrot and awkwardly slicing into it. "_Nil alonya_, this thing will not chop right!"

Tiana watching him carefully, then shook her head. "Not quite right." She pulled another knife out and demonstrated on another carrot, her hand moving furiously, the pieces of the veggie completely identical to one another. "Can you just do that?"

The prince nodded, certain he could follow her example, but once again, his slices were messy, the slices of carrot all different shapes and sizes.

Tiana shook her head and went behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She seized the hand his knife was in and forced it to move in the proper mincing motion. "There, see?"

"Yes…yes, I do," Naveen said. "I think I can handle this now."

"Good," Tiana released him and went to a pot on the stove that was attempting to boil over. "We'll make you worth Charlotte yet…" she said under her breath.

* * *

Charlotte had found Naveen in the kitchen eating soup, and had practically pushed him out the door to spend time with her, ignoring his growling stomach. Tiana pushed a slice of bread into his hands as Charlotte dragged him out, and he smiled his thanks.

"Isn't this just wonderful?" Charlotte asked, twirling her parasol about. "Nothin' does beat a nice, relaxin' walk through the garden, am I right?"

"Most certainly. It is very beautiful. Only second to you," Naveen flirted. Charlotte pretended to blush, hiding her face behind one hand.

"Charlotte! Prince Naveen!" Big Daddy was running towards them as fast as a man his size could, huffing and puffing the whole way. They stopped to let him catch up. "We have visitors, darlin'."

Charlotte crossed her arms, pouting. "Can't I just say with Naveen? Surely they came to see you, Big Daddy, I don't see why I need to talk to 'em."

"Well, we must be polite to your guests," Naveen said, silently thanking the unnamed visitors. He'd never found romancing a girl quite this dull before. The group headed back towards the house, were a man with red hair and bad teeth and a very beautiful woman dressed in silvery white were waiting for them.

"Greetings to y'all," The man said, giving an awkward bow. "I'm Raymond, but y'all just call me Ray. This here is my wife, Evangeline." Evangeline smiled, but said nothing. "She don't talk much…" Ray explained, giving his wife a small hug. "We here to talk to the Prince."

"I do not know you," Naveen said. "Do you know me?"

"We here on the behalf of a friend," Ray explained. "It just take a minute, I promise ya. Den you go back to your lovely friend dere and we go on our way. In private, if ya don't mind?"

Shrugging at Big Daddy and Charlotte, Naveen followed Ray to the front yard.

"Mama Odie sent us to give you a message," Ray explained.

"I do not know this…Mama Odie…" Naveen was puzzled. He'd thought Ray had come on behalf of someone he knew back home, but the name he'd said was not familiar to him.

"No, you don't know her," Evangeline cut in. "But she asked us a favor, and with all she's done for us, we were more than happy to help out."

"Evangeline speak da truth," Ray nodded. "Mama Odie, she say what you think you need ain't it at all, and what you do need is nearby. And that if you don't figure dat out quick 'nough, some bad things 'bout to happen."

"Such as?" Naveen asked, but Ray shook his head.

"She say that as much help as we can give you, at least right now. We'll be around. Jus' let Louis know if you need us."

"Louis? Who is Louis?" Naveen's question went unanswered, for Ray and Evangeline were already headed off. "This town," He said slowly, rubbing his temples, "is an insane asylum."

* * *

"Louis! What you doin' still hangin' round here?" Raymond stood at the edge of the pond on the La Bouff estate. Louis guiltily moved from the water onto the bank, holding his trumpet the whole time.

"I couldn't help it, Ray…they have a great band here that doesn't have a trumpet player. …Are you sure Mama Odie won't make me human?"

"We done been over this, Mama Odie said she won't."

"She turned you into one," Louis said bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah, but she said part of that magic was love…and love –"

"Is one of the most powerful magics on Earth. I know, I know, I remember. So how come you can still understand me when I talk?"

"I don't rightly know," Ray admitted. "I asked Mama Odie, and she say it somethin' could come in handy one day. I find it's better not to question her."

"Maybe _that_'s why she turned you human," Louis snorted. He looked longingly towards the house. Naveen's music drifted towards them. It was faint, but Louis still enjoyed listening to it. "That ukulele player's good. He let me play a duet with him, Ray. Didn't even try to run or scream or go for a gun…"

"Well, that there ukulele player could be in a world of trouble soon. You willin' to keep an eye on him?"

Louis considered. "Will I have to deal with guns?" He wrung his tail apprehensively.

"No, I don't think so…jus' keep an eye on him, let me know if anyone who shouldn't be here comes here. Think of it as a favor to Ole Ray."

"All right, Ray, I'll be on the look out," Louis agreed. "But first sign of a gun and I'm outta here."

* * *

Dr. Facilier was at the front gate as Evangeline and Ray exited. Both glared at him, but none of the three said a word. Facilier mockingly took his hat off and bowed to them. "I see the old witch got involved already. Before I even started things," he muttered. His shadow acted out fake crying. Facilier smirked at it. "Doesn't matter. She won't get more involved than she has to be. And now…to find the pawn…"

"Yes, sire," Lawrence called back towards were the prince was, sighing as he passed Facilier, "I'll go make sure your dinner is ready…"

Facilier's smile widened. The Friends on the Other Side were being especially generous to him today – it was clear they wanted him to succeed in this endeavor. And they'd made sure that he found the perfect patsy. "Slow down there, friend," He grabbed the back of Lawrence's shirt and spun him back. "I've got something I want to talk to you about…"

"But the prince –"

"Can wait for a moment. After all, isn't your happiness every bit as important as his?" Lawrence blinked, then nodded, happy to find someone who thought that. "What's your name?"

"Lawrence. But I'm not sure I should be talking to you, I really do need to—"

"I am only a gentle card and palm reader…All I want is to help you get the future you want, Lawrence. A future were you matter more than that spoiled prince you're always looking after. Where you're the one everyone watches wherever you go."

Lawrence considered. "Lawrence!" Naveen called after him. "I am still waiting for my dinner!"

Lawrence glared after the prince and shook Dr. Facilier's hand. "I don't care what it is, you have my assistance. So what's the plan?"

* * *

Tiana was practically forced to stop working at eight that night, Charlotte had made sure of that. Sighing, Tiana removed the apron she'd been wearing and set it on the dresser. It felt strange to be sleeping over at Charlotte's house at her age.

The sound of music caught her attention. The loud, rather mellow chords of a familiar ukulele mixed in with a soulful trumpet drifted up towards her. "No way I'll be able to sleep with that ruckus goin' on," she said softly, going down to find out what was going on. Several minutes later, after going through the mansion and out into the yard, Tiana found Naveen sitting on the edge of the pond, playing music with the gator from before.

"What on earth are you doin'?" she hissed. "Gators ain't friendly animals!"

"This one is," Naveen said simply, setting his ukulele aside. "Besides, I brought him some of your soup. Mr. Gator, this is the waitress I told you about. The one who made the soup you had."

The gator stopped playing and nodded at Tiana.

"I think he's saying he enjoyed the soup. If he did not, then he probably would not have eaten my share as well as his own."

The gator looked away guiltily.

"You know, I have a name. You could start calling me it," Tiana insisted.

"And when have you called me by my name?"

Tiana sighed. "All right. Fair's fair. I'll call you Naveen if you'll call me Tiana."

"_Prince_ Naveen," Naveen insisted.

"Oh, all right. Prince Naveen," she rolled her eyes. "Gator, maybe you _should_ eat him." The gator stuck its tongue out. "Yes, I agree, he probably tastes horrible."

"And now who is the one conversing with an alligator?" Naveen said, chuckling.

"There's something different about this one," Tiana admitted. The three sat in silence for a while. Naveen shifted awkwardly.

"I must be going now," he rose up and dusted the grass off his pants. "Miss Charlotte said something about a ….what did she call it? Romantic moonlight stroll. Goodnight, Wai---…Tiana."

"Goodnight, Naveen."

He frowned, but did not correct the absence of his title. Tiana headed back inside. Louis had watched the scene carefully, and now chose a sweet love ballad to play in Naveen's direction.

Naveen glared at him. "No, no such thing is between Tiana and I. She is a friend…not even a friend!" Louis played his song louder. "Oh, you are impossible to talk to!"

**Author's Note: **I apologize if anyone doesn't like Ray and Evangeline being humans. But I didn't like the idea of her being a firefly, and I feel that if he was a firefly, I'd have to kill him off just to be kind to him and let him be with his love. This was how I compromised. And yes, Lawrence still gets to be the one with Dr. Facilier because I didn't think anyone else had a big enough mean streak to go along with him.


	4. Second Warning

**Author's Note: **Your reviews continue to be so sweet and kind that this story is all the more a joy to work on. That's why I hope to keep updating nightly, as I have been since this story began. I'm so glad no one objected to my making Evangeline and Ray humans! I have to admit, I was strangely concerned about that.

Dr. Facilier had refused to elaborate on his plans to Lawrence, only telling the poor man to keep a careful watch over Naveen, and report every minute of his day-to-day activities. Lawrence was all the more frustrated because this meant waiting on Naveen every minute of the day (he'd been taking advantage of the La Bouff servants and letting _them _handle the spoiled prince), and still spying from bushes and underneath the porch when the prince dismissed him. He was sore and bruised from trying to avoid being caught, and the other servants had grown wary of him, suspecting that he was up to something. Luckily for him, none ever reported it to Big Daddy.

Lawrence didn't see how it would make a difference, but today was when he was destined to notice something out of the ordinary. It would be this moment that would help inspire Dr. Facilier's horrible scheme.

* * *

Charlotte and Naveen were dancing through the gardens, as Tiana and some of the other servants set up tables, the food Tiana had prepared laid out in anticipation of a special day. It was thought that today would be when Naveen would propose. At least, Charlotte was convinced it would be.

Her reasoning was non-existant, but her world was law around these parts, so the servants had just gone along with it. Though there certainly had been a lot of eye-rolling.

At Naveen's insistence, Louis had been allowed on stage to play his trumpet. His presence had made the band out of tune at first, as they warily eyed the gator rather than their sheet music, but they'd relaxed when it became obvious the reptile was interested in nothing more than blowing on his horn. They were even beginning to appreciate his talent, though they had all refused to sit on the same side of the stage as him.

"I must take a break, all this dancin's got me all tuckered out," Charlotte said, plopping into a chair that Naveen pulled out for her. "Is there anything you wanted to talk to me 'bout, honey?"

Naveen considered. "Well, I am most curious as to why there are so many people here today. You have even invited the …uh…most interesting people I met yesterday," his eyes drifted towards Ray and Evangeline, who were so close together they might as well have shared one seat.

"Oh, just in case somethin'…anythin'…_special _happened."

He coughed into his hand. "I …uh…" He sighed. It was clear that were he to propose right now, Charlotte would be nothing but agreeable, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. "I am requiring a drink…If you will excuse me," Naveen gave a short bow before retreating to the refreshment table. He set his hands on the table and stretched himself out, trying to unnerve himself.

"Are you all right?" Tiana asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped.

"Oh! Tiana….my apologies, I thought you were…" he glanced at Charlotte, "Someone else."

"Here," she handed him a glass of water. "It'll calm your nerves."

He said his thanks in Maldonian and gulped it down. He set the glass down and watched the band, wondering how they were managing the faint hum to go along with the music. He figured out a moment later that it was Tiana humming along.

"You are a music lover?"

"I listen to it," Tiana said with a shrug. "I don't play or anythin'. Just…listen."

"And how about dancing?"

Tiana bit her lip. "I don't dance. It's…I just don't do it."

"Nonsense. Today you are."

"And if I say I don't know how?"

"Then I, Prince Naveen, will teach you," Naveen insisted, grabbing her hand. "Come now, think of it as a fair exchange for you teaching me that mincing. Dancing is nice, yes?"

Sensing she was fighting a losing battle, Tiana acquiesced to his request, following him to were the other dancers were. She looked to Charlotte, hoping her friend would disapprove of them dancing together, but instead she smiled and waved. Tiana sighed.

"Hey, there, ya'll gonn' play a love song an'time soon?" Ray asked the band. "Louis, you must know one, an' I wanna dance with _ma chère_!"

"Did he just call the gator 'Louis'?" Tiana asked incredulously.

"Now you are just trying to distract me. Come, you agreed you would dance with me," Naveen grabbed her hand again, and gently put her other hand on his shoulder before resting that hand on her waist. "You only must follow my lead. This is easy, no?"

The music started and at first, Tiana kept trying to take every opportunity she could to get away. When Naveen twirled her out, she tried to make an excuse about needing to go cook more red beans; he grabbed her and twirled her back in. She tried two more times to escape, but the third time he'd looked so sad about her not wanting to dance with him that she'd finally given in.

He smiled as the song reached its end, pulling her in closer. Before either knew what was happening, he instinctively dipped her and their faces started to come close to touching, lips puckering in anticipation.

Tiana came to her senses and pushed him away, muttering another poor excuse about food. Naveen watched her sadly as she ran away from him.

"Po' boy, don't even realize what he feelin," Ray commented to Evangeline, who nodded her agreement. "You think he come around soon?" Again, she nodded.

"Oh...my….what was all that about?" Charlotte asked, lightly touching Naveen's shoulder. He didn't answer her. She knew, of course. She wasn't stupid, and she wasn't blind.

Charlotte figured that if Naveen cared about her, he would propose, like she still believed he would. All it would take was one word from Tiana, though, and she would back off, but her friend had ran away like she wasn't interested, so she continued in her endeavor.

"I….I need to go and…"

"You need some alone time, darlin'?" Charlotte anticipated. He nodded. "All right. Jus' you remember, though, I'll be right here. Even if things….if things don't work out the way you want."

* * *

"Have you noticed anything?" Dr. Facilier asked, coming out of his hiding spot from up a nearby tree. He'd been too far away to see what had just happened with Tiana and Naveen.

"Nothing too strange, really….except," Lawrence said, pondering, "It seems the prince has been spending a lot of time with one of the maids."

"A maid?" Facilier raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she's only here for a few days, if I'm understanding correctly. She's actually Miss La Bouff's best friend. I was quite surprised, really. She talks to him like he's a commoner, and at first I thought they hated one another, but now they seem to be...friendly."

"Go on," Facilier encouraged.

Lawrence described the meetings between Naveen and Tiana he'd witnessed, Dr. Facilier's mind racing with each new detail, the plan practically creating itself. "Lawrence, it seems our little prince is in love."

"Love? _Him_? With himself, maybe," Lawrence grunted.

"Love comes in many kinds," Facilier said, rubbing his chin as he thought everything over. "And this is something we can use. Do you think the girl has feelings for him?"

"I can't imagine that she would. She seems to be a very hard worker…the exact opposite of his majesty."

"Opposites _do _attract," Facilier chuckled. "I won't need your help until later, Lawrence. And then it's just as we agreed…"

"Even split?"

"Even split, right down the middle…sixty-forty," he mumbled the last part, knowing the butler wouldn't comment on it. "We are about to be very rich men."

* * *

"He right this way, Mama Odie, jus' like I told you!" Ray was leading a small, blind woman clothed all in white down the path towards Naveen. He was waiting at the pond-side. Louis had joined him, cuddled up at his side as though he were a dog.

"Oh, there is something wrong with me! I knew coming here meant getting married to a rich young maiden, and I can not seem to bring myself to do it!"

He flinched as something that felt like a stick hit him upside the head. He turned to see the old woman, who'd hit him on top of the head with a snake. He sighed. "I wish I could say this were the strangest thing to have happened to me since I got here."

"Hush up, child. I'm Mama Odie."

"A pleasure to meet you. And I am Prince Nav---"

"I know who you are," she snapped. "Jus' cause I can't see don't mean I don't _see_. That's the problem with you folks that still have your sight, you think you don't miss nothin'! Ray here tells me you been ignorin' my advice. And don't you try to deny it, I just overheard you sayin' you're still plannin' on marryin' that La Bouff girl."

"It will be quite difficult to marry her when I can not bring myself to propose," He let out a half-hearted laugh, "I suppose if I wait too long, she will propose herself."

"You can't be thinkin' 'bout sayin' yes if she do!" Ray cried, obviously bothered. Louis sat up as well, looking alarmed. "What about --" Mama Odie tapped him on the shoulder, shaking her head. Ray didn't finish his sentence.

"This is a problem?"

"Do you love her?" Mama Odie demanded.

"I…No," Naveen admitted.

"Maybe you should start there. Marriage is supposed to be built on love," she pet her snake as it coiled around her neck. "Whatchoo need is to dig a little deeper. Figure out what you _need_, not whatchoo want. Cause if you don't, you're not the only one gonna be hurt by it."

"I am not sure I understand…"

"Yes you do, princey," again, he was smacked by the snake. "Don't play no fool with me, I've been around one hundred and ninety-seven years. I know when someone's lyin to me…and to themselves. Oh, and watch out for one that means to do you harm. That's it. I can't do no more for you right now."

"I am not certain you have done anything for me yet," Naveen muttered. But Mama Odie was already on her way.

Naveen was left near the pond as Ray ran to catch up with Mama Odie, and Louis followed suit (unknown to Naveen, it was to again plead his case to have her turn him human).

He let out a soft sigh, already knowing what the voodoo woman had been carrying on about. Marrying Charlotte would be a mistake, and not only because it would be for money. But because somehow he'd fallen in love with Tiana.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry this is shorter than usual. I had to start writing at a later time, and we have family over that are terribly distracting. I will try to make it up to everyone, I promise!


	5. Final Warning

Naveen was still so uncertain of what to do. He avoided Charlotte for the rest of the afternoon, and he was quiet around the servants. This was not entirely unusual, but Lawrence was surprised to see that Naveen didn't even pick up his beloved ukulele. He did not allow anything to distract him from his thoughts. He walked along, his hands in his pockets, eyes focused on the ground as he contemplated things.

Suddenly, he came to a standstill, and so, of course, did Lawrence, wondering what had caught the prince's eye. Naveen stooped to scoop something up from the path, turning it over in his hand, eyeing it carefully. "_Achidanza_!" He cried, pumping his hand into the air. "That is it!"

Just what _it _was, Lawrence couldn't see from his distance. Nor was he about to find out, for now the prince was running in his direction. Lawrence panicked momentarily, then threw himself into the nearby bushes, biting his lip to keep from crying out when he landed squarely on a pine cone. He leaned forward as Naveen rushed by, trying to see what the young man was so worked up about, but fortune was not on the servant's side today. Not only could he not see what Naveen clasped so tightly in his hand, a low menacing growl let him know he had company.

Gulping, Lawrence turned to face Louis. The gator had seen Lawrence spying, and had warned Mama Odie and Ray, hoping they would, in turn, warn Naveen. Since the old witch had refused to make her warnings clear, Louis had decided to take it upon himself to defend his newfound friend.

He snapped at Lawrence, smiling as the man turned white with fear. Louis took a menacing step forward. It was enough. Lawrence ran screaming for the house.

* * *

Tiana sighed, holding her head in her hands. "What came over me back there?" she asked herself aloud. She was a very smart girl, but unfortunately, tunnel-visioned. She shook her head. "I don't have time for this, I've got jus' one more day of working, and then I get to start workin' on my restaurant."

"Child, don't you ever take a break?"

Tiana nearly fell off her seat. Mama Odie had walked in while Tiana was still distracted. "Umm…can I help you?"

"Nah, don't need nothin', but it's sweet of ya to ask. But I'm here to help you."

"Help me? With what? Look, I appreciate you wantin' to help me, but I've pretty much got things handled."

Mama Odie snorted. "Like heck you do! Now look here, you can save yourself a world of heartbreak and help this whole town out if you just be true to yourself right now. You workin yourself half to death, and for what? Sure, you have your restaurant, but who you gonna share that with?"

"It's in memory of my daddy," Tiana explained, wondering how the old woman knew so much about her. "I'm doin it for him as well as me."

"You too focused on the past to move forward. Would your daddy want you to be so lonely? And child, believe me, you _are _lonely. Work ain't no substitute for friends…among other things."

"I have Lotte --"

"One friend who force you to spend time with her. And you're still missin' my point…jus' try diggin a little deeper. You a smart girl, it'll come to ya," Mama Odie drummed her fingers on the counter top, as though waiting for Tiana to answer her.

"I can't say I know what you're getting at," Tiana finally admitted. Mama Odie sighed.

"You jus' think 'bout what I told you. I can't help you anymore, leastways, not right now. Well, good day to you, miss. C'mon, Juju. Mama thinks we got other business we better be attendin to…."

Tiana stared as a snake slithered over to the blind woman, allowing her to grab onto him. He seemed to straighten himself out like a pole, and she used him like a walking cane.

"…I been cooped up in the kitchen too long," Tiana decided. "Lack of fresh air is makin' me see things."

* * *

"Do you people not ever go home?" Naveen asked. Evangeline jumped, her face guilty. She'd been hiding at the front gate, watching as Naveen paced back and forth, muttering something to himself. He'd felt eyes watching him, and when he investigated, he'd found her.

"We uh…that is, Ray and I…" she sighed. "We're just here to help you. You're going to have to trust me on that."

"I see. Then, where is your Ray?"

"Other side of the estate, watching out for Faci---It's a long story."

"Well, this would explain why I have felt eyes on me during my whole trip…well, I seem to always attract the ladies' attention, but I can not help that. My point being here that everyone is being so sneaky."

Evangeline laughed awkwardly, wishing desperately her husband were there. She still was not sure of talking to humans outside of Mama Odie.

"Might I ask you for your assistance?"

"I…sure," she conceded. "What is it?"

"I am in need of a practice subject," He explained. "If you please, it will only take a few minutes. And it will be most helpful to me…you can consider it an apology for the sneaking around after me."

Evangeline nodded, more out of curiosity than anything else. "All right."

* * *

"And now, to return to my beautiful Evangeline," Ray said once he was certain Facilier was not lying in wait at the back. "We finish our search together, and maybe den we go home, relax and --what he doin'?"

Raymond stared as Naveen withdrew something from his pocket. Confusion quickly changed to anger when Naveen went down on one knee in front of Evangeline.

Ray took off running in their direction, quickly pummeling the prince to the ground. "I try to help you and you try and steal my Evangeline?" He demanded. "I don' understand why, but you 'bout to --"

"It is nothing like that!" Naveen insisted, grabbing something off the ground.

"Sure it ain't! I shoulda known, can't no man look at Evangeline without fallin' in love! But you cain't have her, she already mine, and --"

"I do not want to marry your Evangeline, I want to marry Tiana!" All three were silent for a moment. Even Naveen was surprised by those words coming out of his mouth. The next thing he knew, Ray was hugging him.

"You finally realize you in love with her? That's great!" He clapped Naveen on the back. "I knew it jus' a matter of time, eh, Evangeline? Didn't I say he love her? I betchoo anythin' she say yes, too! I didn' think Evangeline would at first, but she was so shy and quiet back then…"

"Ray? Perhaps you should let Prince Naveen talk?" Evangeline suggested.

"I…I did not expect this to happen," Naveen admitted after a moment's contemplation. He opened his clenched fist to reveal what he'd dropped when Ray had tackled him. There, in the palm of his hand, was a ring. "I had to make it myself. I…have not told anyone this yet, but I am…broke. I do not have money for a ring for her. But it does not matter. I love her…if she wants a real ring, I will get a job. I will help her run that restaurant of hers, and I will work another job…maybe even three, if that is what her dream is requiring."

"You got our support," Ray said, wrapping an arm around Evangeline. "We so sure she gon' say yes."

"That is my hope as well," Naveen admitted. "If you will excuse me, I have much to prepare tonight, and must do it while avoiding Miss Charlotte…who is most persistent."

"Shoot, we help you!" Ray insisted. "I help you set up, and Evangeline can distract the girl." Evangeline frowned at him. "Righ', righ', you don't like talkin too much…all right, Evangeline help you set up, and I distract the girl. Dat okay, Evangeline?" she nodded. "All right then," he rubbed his hands together. "Let's go get started."

* * *

"Tiana?" Charlotte knocked on the door softly.

"Yes?"

"I..I jus' wanted to talk to you about somethin'," she entered and sat down on Tiana's bed, looking around the room. "Tiana, I don't think Naveen likes me much."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Tiana encouraged. She really wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. But she did know her friend wanted to hear that, and so she obliged. "You're a great person, Lotte. He has to see that."

"I keep feeling like there's someone else…" The blonde said elusively. "You know…someone he may actually be in ..in love with?"

Had Tiana been able to think about anything other than keeping her friend happy and working towards her goals, she would have easily made the connection Charlotte was referring to. But as these things sometimes happen, her mind was too focused on those ends to realize it now.

"That play boy? I'm sorry, Lotte, I know you like him…and he's not as bad as I expected or even first thought he was," she rambled, thinking for a moment how down right sweet he had been when he'd danced with her.

"But?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be a 'but' with that kinda sentence," Charlotte said simply. "So, you really don't think he's capable of love?" Tiana shrugged. Charlotte gave a light smile before getting to her feet. "You're wrong about him, Tiana," she said finally, exiting and standing in the hallway for a moment. "Well, we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Tiana? Are you awake?" The knock at the door at ten at night startled Tiana, but she had not been asleep. Charlotte had left her alone an hour ago, and she had still been trying to figure out what her friend had been getting at. She answered the door and was shocked to see Naveen there.

"Naveen?"

"I know, I know, it is late, you were probably sleeping, but I…I have a surprise. Would you come see?"

Tiana smiled at him and nodded. "Oh, all right. I couldn't go to sleep anyways."

"_Achidanza_! This way!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway, leading her up to the rooftop of the mansion. "I have set up a spot for us to watch the stars and…talk…" he patted his pocket at the last word, checking to make sure the ring was still there.

Tiana nearly gasped when she saw it. Somehow he'd gotten a table on the roof, along with two chairs, champagne, and some sort of covered dish. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Tiana said, sitting down in the chair Naveen pulled out for her.

"I have another surprise!" He removed the lid from the covered dish. "Ta-da!" There was an assortment of vegetables, all minced.

Tiana laughed. "You minced!"

"Yes, I minced," He agreed. "But that is not why I brought you up here. I have ..something I wish to ask you. I…" he withdrew the ring from his pocket, but it slipped away. He muttered under his breath, but managed to grab it before it had rolled too far.

"Is everythin' all right?"

"Yes. As I was saying, Tiana, I…." He sighed. "Why is this so hard? Tiana, I --" He was about to force the words out, but Tiana was up, staring intently at the distance. She sat near the edge of the roof, and Naveen sat down beside her.

"See that building over there?" she pointed near the river front. "That's where my restaurant's gonna be."

Naveen smiled. He'd overheard Tiana talking about her dream to Charlotte many times since he'd arrived, and he found her goal admirable. "You should have live music," He suggested. "Something for the diners to listen to."

Tiana considered it for a moment. "I think that's a great idea. Know where I can get a ukulele player?"

Naveen raised his eyebrows. "Do you mean…? You would have me play?" He was touched. She elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"I have to ask the owner first," she pretended to consider. "Owner says yes!" they both chuckled. "It's going to be amazing. People are gonna come from miles around, just for our food…"

"Our?" Naveen felt his heartbeat quicken. His mind raced, thinking she must have meant for him to be included in the 'our'. He fingered the ring, about a split second away from going onto one knee to propose when she continued.

"My daddy's and mine," she explained. "He died before he could finish his dream…our dream. I've just got to finish this last day for Charlotte tomorrow. Then I'll have enough, and I can finally buy it. Nothing matters until I get that."

Naveen had still had _some _hope until she reached the last sentence. But he felt he was included in that 'nothing', and it stung him. He felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach, but he forced himself to speak. "I….I will make sure that dream happens for you. I promise you that you will have everything you need to make it a success."

"What, when you marry Lotte?" Tiana asked. She frowned, suddenly feeling bothered by that idea herself, but she said nothing. Naveen gave a very weak nod.

"Yes…when I…when I marry Charlotte."

The conversation ran out then. Naveen still did not want to marry Charlotte, and Tiana was struggling with the realization that she didn't want him to, but neither voiced their opinions. Naveen held back a sigh. He loved Tiana enough that he would go through on the marriage, if only to make sure Charlotte followed through on her bargain.

"I…I should go. It's late, and I get up early," Tiana excused herself. Naveen nodded. "Thanks again." He gave her a half-hearted smile as she headed back to her room.

When she was out of sight, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it now, Ray?" He demanded. "I am in no mood to --" He turned to see a man much taller than Ray, who sported purple and black clothing with a top hat. "You are not Ray…Did they send you in their stead to watch me embarrass myself?" Naveen sighed.

"They didn't send me. Allow me to introduce myself…I ..am Dr. Facilier. I did see what happened here. Poor boy," Facilier put a long arm around Naveen, pulling him in. "so in love you'd trap yourself in a marriage you don't want just to ensure her happiness."

"I have to…I do not know this Charlotte very well…sure they are friends, but if she finds that I do not want to marry her because of Tiana….what if she does not give Tiana the money for her restaurant? I am not able to give her the money myself…"

"But you'll trap yourself in a loveless marriage…one were you'll most likely have to see Tiana every day? She is your future wife's best friend, isn't she?" Facilier pretended to examine his nails.

"If it means Tiana's happiness…"

"Ah, but what if there's a way to let her get what she wants without you having to marry the La Bouff girl?"

"I …do not know," Naveen bit his lip, thinking things over.

"You want to bring that kind of pain on yourself, it's no trouble to me…but this way, you can sneak off, back to Maldonia, perhaps…but Charlotte still gets her prince of a husband, Tiana gets the money for her restaurant, and everyone's happy. Well…maybe not happy," he admitted, looking a bit too delighted with that idea.

"Perhaps I would heal better if I were home," Naveen admitted. "All right. I will agree to your plans."

"Shake on it?" The Shadow Man extended his hand. Naveen shook it.

"Ouch!" Naveen withdrew his hand, surprised to find it bleeding. Facilier revealed a small talisman in his hand, the etchings on its face filling with the prince's blood. "Wait, what exactly are you going to do with that?"

He got no answer. Instead, Naveen's world went dark as something hit him upside the head. He fell at Facilier's feet. Lawrence had hit him from behind with the champagne bottle.

"Good job, Lawrence…we'll keep him on hand until we need him. Set him up somewhere he won't be found," Facilier studied the talisman gleefully, "We've got what we need for now," he slapped his shadow a low five. "And now, our plan officially begins."

**Author's note: **I know, that's the second time I've written about that proposal scene (first time was in **A Little Bead**). I just adored it so much! Poor Tiana…such a smart girl, but so darn focused on getting her restaurant she doesn't realize what *everyone* around her does.


	6. Proposal

**Author's Note: **For those of you on livejournal, garefowl has started a new Naveen/Tiana community called "Dance and Mince" (Isn't that name adorable?). I have a community addiction, so I joined, naturally. The members there are hysterically funny, and just plain fun to talk to. Join if you have the time!

Tiana watched the minutes tick by on her clock, wondering how each minute seemed to take hours to pass. "Because I'm distracted, that's why," she admitted aloud. "What's wrong with me? What does it matter if Naveen and Charlotte get married? They'll both be happy, I'll have my restaurant and …"

She recalled Mama Odie's words. Hadn't the old woman said that the restaurant alone wouldn't be enough to make her happy?

"So what am I supposed to do," she tapped her chin as she thought, "And why do I care so much?" Deciding her mind would work better after a late night stroll, she threw a robe on over her night gown and headed outside. She and Ray literally bumped into each other, both of them falling to the ground. "Oh…hi, there."

Ray got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. He examined her hand closely. "Well, shoot, darlin', where the ring at?"

"Huh?"

"I know you musta said yes…Ah, I see, you leave it in the room to make sure you don't lose it?"

"I have no idea what you're talkin 'bout," Tiana said, staring at Ray as though he'd lost his mind. "What ring? What did I say yes to?"

Ray's eyebrows shot up. "You mean he didn't ask yet? Well, don't ask ole Ray, then, he not gonna tell you. Nu-huh, miss, not gonna say a word." He closed his eyes and turned from her, obviously waiting for her to press the issue.

Her curiosity piqued, she did just that. "Who didn't ask me what? …Naveen?"

Ray turned around, facing her again, his expression gleeful. "Well, don't tell him I told you nothin', but …he in love with you!"

"That can't be right. He likes Charlotte …he's going to marry her."

Ray shook his head. "No he ain't. He told me he in love with you. It's you he gonna marry. But you didn't hear that from me, all right?"

"That's what he was so nervous about!" Tiana suddenly realized. "And…oh, the ring must have been what he kept fiddling with…" she hugged Ray. "Thank you for telling me!"

"So you love him, too, then?"

Tiana paused. With it spelled out for her, with the thoughts of her restaurant at the back of her mind rather than the front, it was all so incredibly clear. "Yes. Yes, I do…" she realized. "I'll see you later…"

Ray nodded, and went off to continue his patrol of the grounds. Tiana headed back for her room. She paused in the hallway, considering going to visit Naveen before she turned back in. But it was far too late right now. Surely he'd be asleep, and even if he weren't, the rumors such a late visit could cause made her uneasy.

She resolved that she'd talk to him in the morning. She also made a mental note to herself that she needed to talk to Charlotte about all of this, and hope that her friend wouldn't be mad at her.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Naveen demanded. He'd been forced to swallow some substance that made his legs go limp, but he could still control everything from the waist up, and he had grabbed onto Lawrence 's arm as the butler had shoved him into the closet of his room.

"Because you, _sire_, are a spoiled brat who does not deserve the crown. I am so sick of taking orders from you. From now on, I'm in charge," Lawrence said viciously, pulling a vial of some purple liquid out of his pocket. He and Naveen struggled momentarily, but with only the use of his arms, the prince lost within moments. Lawrence forced the liquid down his throat.

Naveen fell over as the rest of his body went limp, unable to do anything other than breathe and blink. He kept trying to talk, to plead his case with Lawrence , but all that came out was a very shallow, quiet rasping noise.

He watched in horror as Lawrence pulled on a necklace. On the string was the talisman the Shadow Man had bitten Naveen with just hours ago. When the talisman touched Lawrence 's chest, his form changed into a perfect mirror image of Naveen's.

Lawrence studied Naveen's face. "Ah, I see. You want to know what I'm planning to do, looking like you. Don't worry, I'm not after Maldonia. I don't have any interest in ruling the country. I'm only following through on your own original plan. I will wed Miss Charlotte myself." Naveen's eyes widened. Lawrence chuckled. "Yes, I know all about you and the waitress…think of it this way – I saved her from having to spend the rest of her life taking care of you, the way I have."

Lawrence ran a hand through his – technically, Naveen's – hair, a wicked smile on his features. "If you'll excuse me," he closed the closet door and locked it for good measure. He stuck the key in his pocket and sauntered off, an extra jig in his step. As far as he was concerned, he was getting the payback he so richly deserved.

Naveen tried to kick at the door, more out of frustration than anger. His body refused to respond. He sat in the dark, cursing Lawrence , cursing Dr. Facilier….and cursing himself. Tiana was never going to know how he felt, Charlotte was going to be taken advantage of, and it was all his fault. He'd driven Lawrence to this. He'd agreed to Dr. Facilier's deal.

It was a cold, bitter truth that Naveen was forced to come to terms with there, alone, in the dark. _No_, he thought insistently, _this is not over. I am going to get out of this. _He thought out a plan, wondering if something so simple could possibly work. But he had no other options. So he sat in the dark, going over the plan mentally hour after hour as he awaited Lawrence's return.

* * *

Tiana, as was often the case, woke up before her alarm clock went off. She preemptively turned it off, then set about getting dressed. She chose one of her nicer outfits, then bounded for the hallway. She was heading towards the other side of the estate to see Naveen when she overheard Charlotte's voice coming from downstairs.

"I don't understand," Charlotte was saying, "You're being terribly romantic, and it's not that I don't appreciate it, but I was so terribly certain that you had feelings for…" Tiana made it to the staircase, trying not to feel like she was eavesdropping.

At the bottom of the stairs were Naveen and Charlotte. Charlotte continued. "Well? You do have feelings for her, don't you?"

Naveen shook his head. "I am a flirt, I suppose, but I never had any feelings for the girl. I am so sorry if I made you feel any jealousy, my dear Charlotte ," Naveen clasped her hand in his. Tiana had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from saying anything.

"But I was just so sure," Charlotte insisted, "You were spendin' all your time together, and I was starting to think Tiana felt the same…you really tryin' to tell me that this whole time, you really did want me?"

"Of course, my lady," Naveen insisted. Had Charlotte not been so bewildered by his words and Tiana not so upset by them, perhaps one of them might have noticed how different his voice sounded. The pleasant, deep voice that had spoken English very deliberately, some sentences with very strange formations was gone. This voice was several octaves higher, and the English flawless. "I just don't understand," Charlotte reiterated. "And poor Tiana, I can't possibly –"

"She does not have feelings for me," Naveen said it almost desperately. Lawrence was worried that if Charlotte thought that Tiana felt the same about Naveen as the _real_ prince felt about Tiana that Charlotte would back out of the wedding.

"You're certain?" Charlotte was uneasy, not quite believing it, but Naveen nodded vigorously, and got down on one knee.

"Don't you want to be my princess?" Lawrence had hit the magic words. The one thing Tiana and Charlotte had in common was how focused they were on their childhood dreams. And for that moment, visions of ball gowns, elegant dresses, and a tiara that was more than mere decoration danced through Charlotte's head.

"I…Of course I do…"

"Wonderful! Then we will be wed at once."

Tiana had had enough. She barreled down the stairs, heading for the front door. She knocked Naveen over and didn't apologize. Tiana glanced back at them once, her expression hurt, but Charlotte was preoccupied with trying to help Naveen to his feet. Tiana slammed the door behind her.

Ray and Evangeline were outside, talking. "Tiana!" Evangeline called after her. "Ray, something's wrong…she's…what did you call it? Crying?"

"Crying?" Ray parroted, motioning for Evangeline to chase after Tiana with him. They each grabbed an arm and stopped her. "Whachoo cryin' for? Those don't look like happy tears to me, and this should be a happy day. Didn't Naveen propose?"

"Oh, he did all right," Tiana spat, "To Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" Evangeline gave Ray a dark look. "You don't think?"

"Could be, but that don't matter right now. We look into it later," Ray told her, jerking his head in Tiana's direction. "Some things more important…besides, Mama Odie say both stories related anyhow. Now…what's all this 'bout him marryin' Charlotte instead of you? Must be a reason for it. He so excited last night about tellin' you how he feel, ain't no way that changed so quickly. Somethin' smell fishy to me, and no one cookin' catfish."

"Smells fishy?" Evangeline repeated. Ray gave her a 'not now' sort of look, and she backed off.

"It doesn't matter. They'll get married, and…and…" Tiana bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. She felt like breaking down into sobs, but she managed to keep it restrained, brushing away the tears from earlier with the back of her hand and making sure no other tears fell.

"An' what about you?" Ray pressed. "You –"

"Will go back to working on my restaurant. I should have never got distracted anyways. I'll work on my dream...and they can have theirs, I guess," Tiana managed a smile. "I'm glad Lotte gets to be happy, and…and Naveen's not a bad guy. I hope he's happy, too. I'm just…" She shook her head. "I'm going home."

"No, you can't!" Evangeline insisted. "If you do, Faci—"

"Evangeline! We not allowed to talk 'bout that!" Ray cut her off. Evangeline nodded, but she didn't look happy.

"Please," Tiana said softly, "Just let me go. If you're any kind of friends, you'll let me go home. I can't be here. I can't watch them together. Not now. Please?" Evangeline and Ray exchanged looks, and they both released their grip on Tiana. "Thanks. I'll see you guys around."

Evangeline watched her go, her expression becoming more and more worried the farther away Tiana got. "Ray, Mama Odie said she'd be involved in us stopping Facilier…we shouldn't have let her go."

"She hurtin' right now, _cherie_. Ain't right to make her watch this…" He wrapped his arm around Evangeline's waist and pulled her into him. "C'mon. We go tell Louis to keep an eye on the place and then we goin' to see Mama Odie."

"You think she'll help?"

"I'm tellin' you, somethin' ain't right here. Maybe Shadow Man done already come, I don't rightly know. If he made his move, Mama Odie be more willing to help us. If he hasn't, maybe she give us another hint."

Evangeline sighed. "Her hints aren't exactly helpful…"

"I know. But what other choice we got?"

**Author's Note: **I meant for the proposal scene to be slightly remniscent of the scene from _The Little Mermaid_ where Ariel rushes downstairs to find her prince engaged to another woman. I always loved how they did that scene.


	7. Call To Action

**Author's Note: **For the reviewer who wanted to know, my screenname on livejournal is destinynvitble, posted here in case anyone else was curious. If you want to friend me, go ahead. I like people.

"Tiana?" Eudora was shocked to see her daughter home early from a job. "I thought you wouldn't be back from helping at the La Bouff's until tomorrow? …What happened? You look miserable."

"It was nothin'," Tiana insisted, trying to push her way past her mother, heading for her room. Eudora grabbed her and spun her back around, studying her daughter's face.

"Then why have you got a face like your heart's been broken?"

Tiana sighed, amazed at her mother's intuition. "It was stupid, mama. He's marryin' Lotte, and …and…" she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I can't believe I fell for that arrogant womanizing jerk. What would have happened if I'd said yes?!"

"Said yes?" Eudora repeated. "Said yes to what?"

"A friend told me that he'd said he was going to propose, but…but then he proposed to Lotte."

"…You should sit down and tell me this story from the beginnin', baby doll," Eudora patted a nearby seat, and Tiana obliged her, sitting down and diving into the story, right from the beginning up to a few minutes ago. "A prince…you fell in love with a prince."

"Surprised?"

"To be honest, sweetheart, I was beginning to think I'd never get any grandchildren out of you, the shock isn't 'bout him being a prince, it's more about the fact you stopped working for long enough to fall in love."

Tiana gave her mother a playful shove. "So…what do I do, mama?"

"Seems to me," Eudora said, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them, "That there's been some miscommunication about. You need to go back there, and you need to talk to your prince---"

"Mama, he's not _my_ prince," Tiana started to interrupt. Eudora raised an eyebrow, and her daughter fell silent again.

"Something's up with this…you should let him explain himself. If he doesn't have a good explanation, then he ain't worth no more of your time. If he does, then maybe you can get this all sorted out…"

"But mama, I…I just don't know."

"What happened to my girl?" Eudora demanded. "The one who never gives up on her dreams?"

"Mama, this is different…I—"

"No it ain't," Eudora snorted. "This ain't no different from that dream of your restaurant. He's part of what you want for your future, so you get back there and you talk to him. And I suggest you hurry, because you don't want to have that conversation after the wedding. That could be mighty awkward."

"I…" Tiana started to protest, but a determined look overcame her features. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

"I always am," Eudora joked. "Now get on there," she gave her daughter a swat on the rump, "Go get your prince."

* * *

"Umm…Naveen…your ear?" Charlotte blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Naveen's ear had swollen to several times its original size. He felt it and gasped, horrified.

"Uh…oh, those pesky mosquitoes!" He gave a fake chuckle. "Anyways, darling, you were saying?"

"All right…well, I was just saying how we could have the wedding at Mardi Gras. Big Daddy's already arranged for a float," she squealed. "It's gonna be the bee's knees, just you wait."

"I am most certain it will…" Naveen stopped talking for a moment, wincing. "I…I'll be right back, darling."

He ran off, Charlotte staring after him, rubbing her eyes. "Was it just me," she said aloud, "or did his rear grow several inches in a few minutes?"

* * *

Lawrence locked himself into Naveen's room, feeling his features return to normal. He shed Naveen's pleasant looks, regaining his short, chubby and old features. "What happened out there?"

"I'll tell you what happened, Larry," Facilier grabbed the talisman from around Lawrence's neck. Naveen's blood drained out before their eyes. "Thankfully you still have our prince all tied up here and –" Facilier opened the closet door to find…nothing.

"He…he wasn't moving, and he wasn't even blinking. I thought he might be dead," Lawrence wrung his hands together. "I moved him out of the closet...I guess he got his movement back. I...it's just...I didn't want him dead…"

"He faked it, you idiot!" Facilier hit Lawrence upside the head with his cane. "What would it matter if he _were_ dead? We were going to kill him when we didn't need him anymore, anyways!"

"What? I…I thought we were just going to send him back to Maldonia. You know, make it so he never proved himself to his mother and father…but…killing him?"

Facilier rolled his eyes. "Sooner or later word would have gotten around that he'd married, and I'm sure the good people of Maldonia would find out as well. What do you think would happen if they found out there were two Naveens?"

Lawrence considered all the problems that particular situation could have created. "Well, I suppose you're right, but…" he shook his head. He was starting to question the entire plan. Lawrence was overworked, underappreciated and very irritated, but he was not an evil man.

"But nothing. Your screw up is going to force me to involve my friends on the other side," Facilier's frown deepened. "I'm already in so deep to them…But you will help me, little man, or I'll find someone else to help. And if you're not helping…you're expendable."

Frightened by the threat, Lawrence nodded in agreement. "Very well…"

* * *

"I have the feeling back in most of my body now," Naveen said, rotating his hand and wiggling his fingers, checking out his full range of motion. He patted Louis on the head. "I do not know how you knew I was in trouble, or how to find me, but I am most glad you did, my friend. You are one smart gator."

Louis smiled and seemed to blush at the compliment. "Now, to find Charlotte and Tiana and set this whole mess straight…." Naveen took a step forward only to once more find his body frozen. This time it was not from any potion, but the effect of a shadow creature gripping his shadow. "Let me go…Help!" the shadow creature held its hand over Naveen's shadow's mouth, effectively silencing the prince. Louis circled over and over again, not sure what to do to help.

A shot of light and the shadow dispersed, releasing Naveen. He fell to the ground, coughing, looking up to see his savior. "Oh, not you again," He muttered.

"Yes, it's me, child," Mama Odie said, shaking her head. "You shouldn't act so surprised, I had to come back 'cause you and the girly didn't follow through on my instructions."

"What instructions? I dug deeper, I tried to propose to Tiana…"

"And you gave up without a big enough fight," the voodoo woman said, shaking her head. "Which is a sign of jus' how much you've grown in such a short time. It was sweet of you, and cause you love her you had to back off to let her follow your dream, but that jus' prove my point. She' good for you. You need her."

"I am aware of this," Naveen muttered, kicking a nearby rock. "But you do not listen. Perhaps you are deaf as well as blind? She is more interested in her restaurant then spending her life with me."

Mama Odie planted a hand on her hips. "We'll see 'bout that, princey. Now, have you seen a tall, skinny man 'round here? Shadow moves on its own?" Naveen nodded.

"Yes, yes, he is the one who Lawrence is working with to imitate me. Which is why we must go to stop him."

"Not just yet."

"What…Why not yet?" Naveen demanded. "People are in danger, you crazy woman, and you just want to stand around? What are we waiting for? _Faldi faldonza_, this is ridiculous!"

"You hush up. Mama knows what she's talkin' 'bout. You trust the advice I give you, I personally guarantee blue skies and sunshine, all right? Now if your Tiana will come back, that'll make things worlds easier…"

"I don't know that she will come back, Mama Odie," Louis said, rising up on his hind legs. "She had to see the man she loved propose to another woman…that's got to be some kind of hurt." Naveen stared at the gator.

"…He…" He pointed at him to Mama Odie. "You," He tried again, this time talking directly to Louis, "You talk."

"Well of course I talk!" Louis laughed. "What, you think humans are the only one who have anything to say? You just couldn't understand me before. Say," he said, directing his question to Mama Odie, "why can he understand me now?"

"Because it's easier this way." Mama Odie shrugged. "I didn't want to have to translate and now we can all work out the plan together."

"You do not explain things in much detail," Naveen commented.

"Tell me about it," Louis muttered in agreement.

"Y'all both hush up now and listen. I'll explain everythin' about the plan, and if you don't catch it the first time, it's your own dang fault."

* * *

Ray and Evangeline were once again watching at the front gate. This time it yielded much happier results.

"Tiana! You came back!" Ray grabbed her and hugged her, as Evangeline watched, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I knew you come back and set things right, I jus' knew it…We gonna take you to see Cap and Mama Odie right now…"

"Cap? You mean Naveen?" she asked. Ray nodded. "Good. He can explain to me just what was going on back there and why he switched to Charlotte so easily."

"But that wasn't…oh, never mind, _mes ami_, I just glad you back. We let him tell you the whole story."

Ray lead the way, marching towards were Mama Odie, Louis, and Naveen were all huddled together, planning. "Tiana!" Naveen cried, rising to his feet and hugging her. She pushed him away.

"Don't you dare pretend like nothing happened! You told Ray that you were going to...to...to propose, and then you go and propose to Charlotte instead? What were you thinking?" She smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! I did not propose to Charlotte, that was Lawrence!"

"Lawrence. Your valet? How stupid do you think I am? He looks nothing like you!"

"But he would with a Voodoo haikko," Mama Odie intervened on Naveen's behalf. "And right now that ain't what matters. We got us a Shadow Man to stop."

"Do we really have to? I mean, you guys could do this without my help, right?" Louis asked nervously. Tiana stared at him.

"That...That gator…"

"Hmm...? Oh, yes, the gator talks," Naveen nodded. "His name is Louis. Louis, Tiana, Tiana, Louis. There, introductions are done, and we will explain about that part later. I am thinking other things matter more right now."

"Yes, of course," Tiana muttered, still distracted. "This has easily been the weirdest weekend of my life."

"Mine as well," Naveen agreed.

"Don't you talk to me, I'm still mad at you."

"But I told you, it was not me! I…" Figuring now was as good a time as any, Naveen went for it. "I am in love with you. Only you, Tiana. Please, I speak the truth." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. She was silent for a while, thinking it over.

"I believe you. And I love you, too," she admitted, hugging him.

"Aww, ain't that sweet?" Ray said, grabbing Evangeline close to him. She nodded.

"Yes, it was," Louis agreed, dabbing at the tears in his eyes with his own tail. Mama Odie smacked all of them but Evangeline upside the head with her gourd.

"We have other things to focus on here, children…Now…y'all got the plan?" All except Tiana nodded.

"I missed that part," she admitted.

"You just say with me," Naveen insisted, grabbing her hand. "The whole thing will become clear later, I promise you."

"All right…" Tiana nodded. "So what are we planning on doing here?"

"Putting and end to the Shadow Man's tricks," Naveen said.

"Oh. I see," Tiana agreed. The full impact of the words hit her suddenly. "The Shadow Man? Y'all want to go after the Shadow Man? Are you crazy?!"

"What, you scared?" Mama Odie said, crossing her arms. "Don't you worry nothin' bout it. All of us are gonna take him on. And we gonna win, so long as we follow my plan."

Without another word, she ran off in one direction, Ray and Evangeline in another, leaving Louis with Naveen and Tiana. "But," Tiana complained, "I still don't _know _the plan!"

**Author's Note: **This is the chapter where I *really* start breaking away from the movie. I have only one real complaint about the movie and that's that there wasn't some epic fight between Mama Odie and Dr. Facilier. That was part of my motivation in writing this story. The other part was that I loved the movie but umm…I literally have a frog phobia. So…this is also to cater to that. *laughs*.


	8. Happy Ending

**Author's Note: ***chuckles* There has been some concern I might leave out a certain pivotal scene from the original movie. Don't worry about that. You'll see. Just keep reading!

"Shadow Man, talking gators," Tiana muttered to herself, rubbing her eyebrows as she walked along. "I might just be dreamin'…" she sighed. "No, this is too strange even for a dream."

"Tiana, if you do not mind, we have other things to be –" Naveen was cut off. He stood frozen in his tracks as Facilier emerged from behind a tree.

"Hold him nice and still boys," Facilier directed the shadows that held Naveen.

"What are you doing to him? Let him go!" Tiana attempted to take a step forward, only to find that she, too, was being held in place by shadows. Another group of them held down Louis. She and Louis had to watch helplessly as Facilier removed the talisman from his coat and let it take another bite from Naveen, filling up once more with his blood.

"Yes, yes, this will be more than enough to finish the plan," Facilier said agreeably. "I must thank you for y'all's assistance," he said to the shadows.

"What are you planning?" Naveen demanded.

"Oh, nothing too ambitious," Facilier smirked. "It's a long plan, and it starts with the La Bouff family and ends with me in charge of New Orleans. All of New Orleans. Larry!" Lawrence emerged from the shadows, wringing his hands desperately.

"Yes?" he squeaked out. The shadow creatures made him nervous, but he feared what Facilier would do to him if he didn't continue along with the plan.

"Take this," Facilier held the talisman out.

"Per-…perhaps if you threw it?" Lawrence suggested. The idea of getting closer to the shadow creatures terrified him.

"Do you know what will happen if this breaks?!" Facilier hissed. "You come over here and get this right now!" Lawrence jumped, and ran over.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he whined. "You…you wear that stupid thing. It's your plan anyways, and that way you'd get to keep all of your money. I'm through with this!"

"Fun fact about voodoo, Larry," Facilier draped the necklace on himself. His form remained the same. "Can't conjure a thing for myself."

"Lawrence, do not do this! If he does not have your assistance, he can not complete his plan!" Naveen yelled. "You do not have to help him!"

"Oh, but Larry," Facilier held the necklace up, swinging the talisman back and forth like a pendulum before Lawrence's eyes, "you see how quickly the prince turns? He needs your help, so you're important right now, but what happens when he doesn't need you? He's using you up, Larry, and you'll die serving him. Forever beneath him."

"That is not true! Lawrence, I promise you, I will –" Facilier motioned to the shadow creature to force Naveen to be quiet. It cut him off mid-promise.

The damage was done. Lawrence seemed hypnotized as he grabbed for the talisman and threw it on. His form once more resembled Naveen's. Tiana stared in amazement, but she couldn't think of anything to say, much less any way to stop what was going on.

"Do whatever you want with them," Facilier said to the shadows. "Larry and I have ourselves a wedding to get to…"

"Oh no you don't!" Once more, Mama Odie was the one who came to the rescue, Evangeline and Ray not far behind. Mama Odie struck the shadows with her gourd, causing the ones she hit to disperse. Evangeline cupped her hands together, a ball of light taking shape in her palms before zipping around, dispensing with the remaining shadow creatures.

"You!" Facilier hissed. "You are not allowed to get involved!" He pushed Lawrence away. "Get going, I'll meet up with you at the parade!" Lawrence did as he was bid.

"I never said I cain't get involved, I said I choose not to," Mama Odie snorted. "I warned you about all this when I was teachin' you. Didn't a single word I said get through that thick skull o' yours?"

"I learned enough from you," Facilier said, throwing some sort of purple lightening bolt in Mama Odie's direction. She deflected it easily.

"Y'all better run along," Mama Odie told the others. "You got a weddin' to stop, and the story'll be more believable if you got the _real _princey there!"

"But we can't just leave you, Mama Odie! You can't fight him alone!" Evangeline insisted. Mama Odie shook her head.

"No, child…those shadows will be tryin' to stop y'all," she jerked a thumb at Tiana and Naveen, "They gonna need your's and Ray's help. I'll fight Facilier off. Get goin'!"

"No!" Facilier attempted to push his way forward, trying to race after the others as they ran off, but Mama Odie was not about to allow that. She waved her gourd again, a yellow light striking Facilier squarely in the chest and forcing him back.

"I told you to dig deeper, and you really tryin' to tell me _this _is what you come up with?" Mama Odie shook her head. "Child, you in so deep it'd take a dozen life times to pay those friends of yours back."

"Not when I take out Eli La Bouff…when I'm runnin' this town, when I finally get the respect I deserve…I'll pay back my debt. I'll use every last soul in New Orleans if I have to."

"You ever consider that every last soul might include your own?" Facilier didn't answer. "Of course you didn't. You got in this whole mess cause you didn't think it through! If you would just stop for a while, maybe, just maybe we can think of a way to help you." She waited for an answer. When he was silent, she shook her head once more. "Of course. You far too gone for that. Just as evil as the dark souls what created you."

"They didn't create me," Facilier insisted, crossing over to Mama Odie and brandishing his cane above her head. She threw up her arm right before the cane would have connected with her skull. "I needed their help to gain power, but now that I've got it…"

"You ain't got nothin'!"

"I have more strength than you do," Facilier insisted. He pushed her roughly to the side, making her fall down and hit her head. She rubbed it, but she did not bother to stop Facilier as he walked away. He assumed he'd won.

"No…this was your last chance, child," Mama Odie said sadly as she watched him walk away. "You goin' to a show down you don't stand a snowball's chance of walkin' away from…"

* * *

"Where do we look?" Naveen asked desperately. The parade was as loud as one might expect, and while normally Naveen would have been thrilled by the jazz music, tonight it was loud and distracting.

"Knowin' Lotte and Big Daddy, we need to look for the biggest, gaudiest float you ever did see," Tiana explained, "Maybe we should separate?"

"Ain't a good idea, _cher_," Ray shook his head, "Ain't no tellin' when Shadow Man's shadows come, and if we all not together, we up a creek."

"…Is that parade in the shape of a cake?" Evangeline asked, pointing it out. Ray, Naveen, and Tiana looked to where she indicated, and Tiana slapped her knee out of happiness.

"Yes! That's Lotte and Big Daddy up there!"

"And Lawrence," Naveen added bitterly. "How can anyone mistake him for me? Sure, he has the looks, but none of the charm…"

Tiana face palmed, and patted him on the shoulder. "I think we have more important things to finish right now, Naveen…"

Deciding she was right, Naveen followed after her. Together, the group climbed on the back of the cake float.

"And do you, Prince Naveen, take Miss La Bouff to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?" The pastor was asking.

"We got to hurry," Ray insisted, pressing the group forward.

"Hmm…oh, yes, yes I'm for it," Lawrence replied, nodding.

"Then," the pastor started.

"I OBJECT!" Naveen had made it to the top of the float first. The appearance of a second Naveen clearly had Charlotte, Big Daddy, and the pastor confused. Lawrence, on the other hand, had backed away from Charlotte, looking both guilty and worried. "This man is an impostor!" he cried, pointing to Lawrence.

"No…no, I'm not really," Lawrence stammered. He stood up straight, and said more confidently "No, I'm not the impostor, _he _is!"

"Lotte!" Tiana made it to the top and gave her friend a hug. "Lotte, you can't do this…you can't marry him."

Charlotte hugged Tiana back. "Oh, Tia, you're right, of course I can't. What was I thinkin'? I knew you loved him, and I still went through with it, just to be a princess. Can you ever forgive me, sugar?"

"What? Oh," Tiana shook her head, "That's not what I meant…I mean, he really is an impostor. That's not Naveen you were about to marry."

"I'm afraid you've got me all mixed up…you don't want me to marry Naveen because he's…not Naveen?"

Tiana nodded, and gestured to the real Naveen. "_That_'s Naveen. The Shadow Man's after your daddy, Lotte. He's going to kill him to get y'all's money. And…I…Lotte, the real Naveen and I…"

"Are in love," Charlotte completed for her, hugging her again. "I told you I knew it. I'm so happy for y'all both, Tia."

"My, my…isn't this all just a happy ending?" Facilier had made his entrance unnoticed during the ballyhoo. "But I'm not allowing that," Tiana released Charlotte, and began inching away as Facilier got closer to her friend. Charlotte thought for a moment Tiana was abandoning her, but Tiana put a finger to her lips, effectively keeping Charlotte from raising the alarm as Tiana snuck closer to her goal. Charlotte opted to trust her.

"I think you will be marrying this young man," Facilier insisted, grabbing Charlotte by the arm. "Y'all will make such a sweet couple, and you'll still be a princess…once we get rid of the real prince." Charlotte nodded, playing along when Tiana signed for her to.

"I do so want to be a princess," Charlotte admitted. Naveen, Ray and Evangeline stared at her in horror. None of them noticed Tiana sneaking ever closer to Lawrence.

"Of course, of course," Facilier said sympathetically, "And there's no reason you can't be…"

"Tia…"

"Will be just fine. Say the word, even, and I'll make it so that she can live on with the real Naveen…we'll hide him from the rest of the world," Facilier's arm snuck around Charlotte's shoulders, "they can live on happily, and you get to be a princess…"

"But, my daddy," she looked over at Big Daddy, who had been silent, lost in confusion since the second Naveen had arrived. "I don't want nothin' to happen to Big Daddy…"

"Sacrifices have to be made sometimes…you understand, right?"

"I…I…do…" Charlotte watched as Tiana seized the talisman from around Lawrence's neck, forcing the servant back to his original shape. "Not!" she added at the last moment. "Ain't no way I'd agree to that, Shadow Man!"

"Why you," Facilier was about to hit her when he caught sight of Tiana in the corner of his eye. He panicked for a moment, going for the purple powder in his pocket. He blew on it, and suddenly all of the group found themselves inside a beautiful restaurant.

"_Achidanza_," Naveen muttered, giving a low whistle. It was beautiful.

"I got to hand it to you, Miss Tiana," Facilier chuckled. "When you dream, you dream _big_," he shuffled his tarot cards, drawing from it a picture of a restaurant, one that looked almost identical to where they were now. Written in crayon were the words "Tiana's Place".

Tiana clutched the talisman harder.

"Your daddy would have loved this place, you know…I can make it happen. Your and your daddy's dream, I mean. He worked so hard for it, and for what? A gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch. Wouldn't it be nice to make sure all his hard work _meant _something? Come on, Tiana," he whispered in her ear, "You're almost there."

Everyone was silent. "You, you can't do this, _cher_," Ray cried, trying to push his way forward. It was Naveen who grabbed him and pulled him back, shaking his head.

"If he can give her what she wants," he whispered, "We can not stop her if she wants to make this decision."

"My daddy never did get what he wanted," Tiana admitted. Her grip on the talisman loosened momentarily. Louis and Ray gasped simultaneously. Suddenly, she was gripping the talisman all the harder. "But he had what he _needed_. He had love. He never gave up, and neither will I!"

The illusion faded. "Do you have any idea what you've just given up? Enjoy working yourself to death for a dream that will never come true!" Facilier hissed. "Give me that talisman!"

"No!" Tiana cried, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. It shattered.

_Are you ready? _

"Who is that?" Naveen asked, as a portal opened behind the pastor. A brilliant purple light was shining there as living voodoo dolls came out. Instinctively, Naveen dashed forward and grabbed Tiana out of harm's way. Ray grabbed Big Daddy and Evangeline grabbed Charlotte.

"What? No!" Facilier cried. "I'm not ready at all! I've got more plans! Lots more plans…I …I just need more time!" His pleas were ignored. One of the dolls seized him by the leg, and the other his arms, dragging him back screaming through the portal.

"..._Abinaza_, Shadow Man," Naveen muttered. "I can not say that I will miss you." He hugged Tiana closer to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. …You didn't think I'd sell you out for a restaurant, did you?"

"Absolutely not," Naveen insisted. He frowned. "All right, a part of me may have thought for a minute you might. But it was a very tiny part! A mere fragment! Smaller than the eye of a needle!...I am sorry for thinking that of you."

"It's all right. There for a moment, when he was talking about my daddy…" she trailed off. Naveen nodded understandingly.

"Well, then," Big Daddy had finally shaking it off, "Guess the weddin's off…and as for you," he directed it at Lawrence, "You broke my little girl's heart…and I'm sure as the Shadow Man's accomplice we could get you locked up a _long _time…"

"Sir, if you do not mind," Naveen interrupted, "I am believing I can come up with a much better punishment."

"Well, dear boy, he is your servant," Big Daddy shrugged. "So I suppose it's your choice. What did you have in mind?"

"Lawrence will…." Lawrence winced, waiting for the punishment Naveen would bestow. "Take a vacation."

"…Sire?"

"I may have uh…overworked you. And for this, I am sorry. But you will be most severely punished when you return to Maldonia."

"Jail time?" Lawrence asked. Naveen shook his head.

"No, none of this. You will be my little brother's new servant."

Lawrence frowned, but shrugged. "After dealing with you, I'm sure it will be a cake walk," he muttered.

"Lotte, I'm sorry I ruined your wedding," Tiana apologized. "But hey…at least it kept you from accidentally marrying Lawrence. And…I'm sorry about how things turned out with Naveen."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, sugar, I was distracted," Charlotte admitted. "Did you hear what Naveen just said? He's got a little brother! There's hope for me yet!"

Tiana chuckled. "Well, cap, ain't you forgettin' somethin'?" Ray asked, elbowing Naveen in the ribs. "Somethin' involving a ring, settlin' down…." Naveen nodded his agreement, but Ray continued. "You know, gettin' down on one knee…I'm talkin' bout marriage here, cap…"

"I think he figured that out," Evangeline said, laughing.

"Yes, yes, I could have put those clues together, Ray," Naveen insisted. "Tiana…" He got down on one knee. "I have nothing to offer you right now but myself. I have no money, but I am willing to help you work for your dream. And I will be a most excellent husband, and you can always brag about how handsome I am…"

Tiana laughed, got down on her knees and kissed him. "Don't be so cocky…"

"How can I not be when I attracted a most amazing woman? There must be something wonderful about me to get someone as wonderful as you."

"Mmm…good answer," Tiana said, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

"That is a yes, then?" He asked. Tiana nodded.

Louis once again was dabbing at his eyes with his tail. "You know," He said, "Happy endings always do make me tear up…"

**Author's Note: **I was surprised that people were concerned the graveyard scene wouldn't at least appear in a variation…that scene was so awesome I _had _to make sure it showed up in one form or another. And this is not the last chapter. The next chapter will be, and then I go on to write another full length story. By the way, because of the next story….anyone know what Naveen's little brother's name is? And I decided that Lawrence didn't quite deserve to be sent to jail. Let's face it, as much as we may fangirl over Naveen, a lot of that's from who he is after he changes, and Lawrence had to put up with the spoiled Naveen and apparently had to dress him and even brush his teeth. Some punishment is warranted, but I do feel sorry for the man.


	9. The Wedding

**Author's Note: **I swear, this would have been updated a full thirty minutes earlier if Kohee and Emotistic Optimistic weren't such fantastic writers who happened to update while I was checking around the site. Not that thirty minutes makes a real difference, but hey, I'm just defending myself. I changed the order of some events from the movie because…well…I wanted to. So…are you ready?

Naveen burst into Tiana's home without knocking. "Tiana, we must go now, I have most excellent news to tell you!"

"Hello, Naveen," Eudora said, waving to her future son-in-law. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hmm…? Oh, yes, and also for I to see you," Naveen said, remembering his manners. "Perhaps you would like to come as well?" He turned his attention back to Tiana, and was puzzled and bothered by what he saw. "Wait…you are sad? Tiana, what has happened?" Tiana looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"All that money I saved up…all my hard work…it's gone, Naveen. I can't find it. Not one cotton-pickin' cent."

Naveen and Eudora exchanged looks. "You did not tell her this was nothing to worry about?"

"…What's going on here?" Tiana planted her hands on her hips, "Mama, you and Naveen were in on this together…what did you do?" She waited for an answer, but Eudora and Naveen could only smile as a response. Naveen took her by the hand and Eudora linked her arm with her daughter's. They practically dragged Tiana onto the trolley car, refusing to answer her any of the times she asked where they were going.

They arrived shortly at the sugar mill, where the for sale sign had a big red "Sold" covering it. "But…I didn't have enough for this," Tiana said softly. "How did you…?"

"The answer awaits us inside," Naveen said, giving her hand a tight squeeze, looking so happy Tiana thought he might start skipping at any moment. Inside, one table was set up. Three people sat around it, a couple around Eudora's age, both wearing crowns, and a little boy who was bouncing up and down in his seat, looking bored.

"Are those…?" Tiana whispered to Naveen, jerking her head in the people's direction. He nodded.

"Yes. Yes, this is my family," He said excitedly, releasing her hand to give his mother a hug. "This is my mother, Aida, my father, Faruq, and my brother, Shahzad…and this," he directed it to his family now, "Is Tiana."

Aida spoke first. "You have had such an effect on our son. I did not know he could be taught the knife skills!"

"I minced for them," Naveen explained when Tiana looked confused. "I have explained your dream to them, and they provided the last bit of money you required to buy your restaurant. This is acceptable?" He was worried that Tiana's pride might keep her from saying yes, but she was too far in shock to even think about it.

"I…this is amazing. It's very kind of y'all," she said appreciatively.

"This was nothing," Faruq insisted. "If Naveen had not met you, he might have continued his selfish ways, and …let us just say, between the two of us, many in Maldonia shuddered at the idea of Naveen becoming King."

"Father, I can hear you very clearly from over here," Naveen complained. Faruq shrugged, and gave Tiana a wink.

"So, you will be married within the next few days, yes?" Aida asked. "We are only in the states for a few days. Shahzad has lessons, you see, and they must not be missed," Shahzad frowned, "And we did wish to be at the ceremony."

"The next few days?" Tiana croaked out. "I'd love for y'all to be there, but there's so much that still needs plannin'…the church needs to be booked,"

"Already done," Aida returned.

"Well, neither Naveen or I have our clothes for the ceremony…"

"Naveen's parents brought his ceremony outfit over," Eudora answered this time, "And as for your dress, baby girl, I've already made it. I know your measurements by heart, and I think you'll like the outfit."

"All right, fine," Tiana said, "But what about catering and such? Who's going to handle all that? Besides, we need to get started on the restaurant, the wedding should wait until that's done, don't you think…?"

"Now you are just making excuses," Naveen complained, pulling her into him. "Everything is taken care of. Mother, father, Shahzad needs some time to play, do you not agree? Perhaps if you wait another two weeks to return to Maldonia, maybe then Tiana will agree to marry me with you here. Unless she has changed her mind?"

"Of course not!" Tiana insisted. "But—"

"No buts," Naveen interrupted. "I am most eager to be married to you. I can only wait so long before I will go mad from the wait."

"You tryin' to tell me a few weeks would kill you?"

"Of course not…but should we really take the chance?" He asked slyly. "I promise you, we will work constantly until your restaurant is ready, and your dream has come true, but I wish to have my own dream. And that is to marry you."

"All right. You're lucky you're so charming," spectators forgotten, Tiana tugged at Naveen's collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Eudora practically applauded. The king and queen watched with approval…only Shahzad seemed the least bit put out, and all he did was to stick out his tongue and mutter "gross!".

* * *

The wedding went off perfectly. The only hitch was that Naveen didn't seem to want to stop kissing Tiana, and he kissed her at least four times before the pastor had to practically scream that the first kiss was good enough.

They ran past their guests, and when Tiana threw her bouquet, Charlotte snatched it out of the air so quickly the other girls didn't see her coming. Charlotte waved to them, bouquet tightly in hand, as they got on their wedding carriage. All of New Orleans seemed to be watching as they marched through the streets, Naveen's parents and Eudora seated in an identical carriage before theirs.

The small parade ended at the sugar mill, which had transformed within the past two weeks into Tiana's restaurant. "…They got the name wrong…it's supposed to be 'Tiana's Place', not 'Tiana's Palace," she said, staring at the sign. Naveen chuckled.

"This was my idea, actually. Every princess needs a palace, no?" He looked concerned. "You do not like it? We can have it changed…"

"No. No, I like this," she agreed. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

Inside the jazz music seemed to have the whole crowd on its feet, most dancing, and the rest at least tapping their foot in time to the beat. "That gator is the bee's knees!" one patron cried. "I wonder why he's the only one performing in a costume, though?"

"Shoot, cap," Ray answered the patron, "that ain't no costume, that's a real gator!" The patron stared at Ray in disbelief. The patron's girlfriend shook her head.

"Just ignore him…" she jerked her thumb at Ray, "He was tellin' me some crazy story earlier about being a firefly turned human and that his wife used to be a star!" They walked off, laughing, as Ray stared after them, confused.

"Don't they know what the truth is when it come up and bite 'em?"

"Ah, let it go, my friend," Naveen said, giving Ray a pat on the back. "Tonight is about fun, and music and…" he wiggled his eyebrows at Tiana, "Love."

"When you right, you right, Cap!" Ray agreed. "Come on, Evangeline, let's grab a piece o' that action right there!"

"Do you think their story's true?" Tiana asked when Evangeline and Ray were out of ear shot. "I mean, is it possible that Ray really used to be a firefly and Evangeline was the Wishing Star?"

Naveen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I do not know. But stranger things have happened, I suppose…After all, we now have a gator for a trumpet player, do we not?" he gestured towards Louis. "One only you, I, Ray and Evangeline can understand."

"It was nice of Mama Odie to leave that spell in place," Tiana commented.

"I think we are forgetting something," Naveen said.

"And that is?"

"Your adoring public awaits you, my princess…they have come all this way to see you, and this is your moment. I would not wish to steal you from them."

"You're wrong, Naveen," she brushed a finger over his lip. "This is _our _moment. It's our wedding night, after all, right?" He nodded. "Then I guess we should go out there together."

Naveen kissed her, signaling his agreement. Together, they made their way onto the dance floor. The music stopped, the dancers followed suit, and a light suddenly illuminated the two of them. "Hello. I am Prince Naveen….of Maldonia," Tiana had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She loved her husband dearly, but he had certainly retained his flair for the dramatic. "And as you know, this wonderful, beauteous woman beside me is my wife…Princess Tiana. Were it not for her, not only would this restaurant not be here now, but I would not be the man I have become today…she has completed me, when I did not even know I was missing something…" Tiana felt her cheeks grow hot. "Ah, but now I am embarrassing her. What I mean to say is this…her food is wonderful, and now, you will all be able to taste it."

He grabbed a silver platter that Ray brought, which was piled high with Tiana's beignets. "Mother, Father, if you will be the first?" The king and queen each took one and took a bite.

"_Achidanza_!" the king cried, staring at the pastry. For a moment, he had shed his regal bearing. Naveen chuckled at his father's loss of composure, but Tiana merely gave him a kind smile. "I am most fortunate to have a daughter-in-law who is not only a most marvelous woman, but a most fantastic chef."

"These are good," Shahzad said, stuffing one beignet into his mouth as he grabbed two more, sizing up the rest of the beignets and trying to figure out how to grab hold of a fourth without dropping the other three.

"I told you they would love them," Naveen whispered into Tiana's ear, causing a shiver to go up her spine. "But now, if you do not mind…I would like to spend a few moments alone with my wife…"

Tiana agreed, sneaking away with Naveen while the others were distracted by the food. They went out on the rooftop. "I think that could not have gone more splendidly," Naveen said, pulling her in close and swaying with her. "The wedding or the opening. We still have a lot of work to do though, I am certain…"

"Yes, of course…but…" Tiana leaned in and kissed him again. "I think I'd rather spend the rest of tonight with my husband. Just this once…I think work can wait."

"_Achidanza_," Naveen whispered happily. "I believe this to be most satisfactory."

"I'm so glad," Tiana whispered back. They wrapped their arms around one another, and he pulled her in so close that it seemed no body part of theirs _wasn't_ touching. They spent the rest of the night together, away from the public. The guests could handle themselves, and clean up could wait until the morning. For right now, there was no where that Tiana or Naveen wanted to be more than one another's arms.

* * *

"Who'd have thought Naveen would have a younger brother!" Charlotte exclaimed, giddy. "Umm…how old did you say you are again?"

Shahzad finally looked up from his feet (he had agreed to the dance when Charlotte had asked, and while he was enjoying it, he couldn't quite figure out how the other dancers were doing the Charleston). "Six and a half," he answered, wondering why Charlotte's face fell for a moment.

"Well," She said, shrugging, "I've waited this long!"

**Author's Note: **So. I suck at names. Naveen's family is sort of a long running joke…all of them have names that relate in some way to royalty (look it up on behindthename dot com to get the full jokes if you want). I loved the last joke in the movie so much I had to put it in. As for the Tiana's Place versus Tiana's Palace…I kind of wish it had been addressed in the movie. I didn't mind the name change, but I didn't really get where it had come from, other than the "she's a princess" thing. I will probably start the new story tomorrow. It will heavily feature Naveen's brother, but Tiana and Naveen (especially Naveen) are just as important. Heck, the whole thing's Naveen's fault in the first place! _Abinaza_, my friends, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
